


Just Crawl Back in Your Skin and it Will Take You Higher

by ArizonaToToronto (BlaqkAudio)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Communication, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marijuana, Minor come play, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaqkAudio/pseuds/ArizonaToToronto
Summary: Auston teaches Mitch how to smoke weed for the first time at a team party. Lots of communication, negotiating of boundaries, and enthusiastic consent for everyone!





	Just Crawl Back in Your Skin and it Will Take You Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As is always the case with fiction about real people, you should 100% not read this if you know the people it's about. Obviously I don't know anyone mentioned in this story. Click away if this is weird for you!
> 
> \--
> 
> So this wasn't meant to be my first Auston/Mitch fic (I'm still in the middle of the one that WAS supposed to be) but. Yeah. This is pretty self indulgent. 
> 
> There's drug use, and alcohol, and sex under the influence. If any of that bothers you, definitely bypass this one, folks. That's about all there is to this fic!

It's a Friday night and practically the whole team is at Mo's place for a party before a few days off. Auston and Mitch, their relationship still fairly new, are firmly in the handsy honeymoon phase that Auston secretly hopes never ends. 

They're both a couple beers in, emboldened from being a little tipsy, stupidly in love, and surrounded by only people they trust. Auston is half prepared for chirps when he can't seem to keep his hands to himself, following Mitch around the room from group to group, and shameless in his devotion. His hands are always somewhere on Mitch, his waist or his forearm, or tangled in the back of Mitch's shirt, fingers stroking at his neck. He's... actually pretty surprised when the teasing never comes. But, he supposes, it's probably because he and Mitch so rarely get this, enough protection and anonymity to let their guard down, and the team is happy for them. Auston hopes the guys all know how much he appreciates them, seriously. 

When he's not trailing after Mitch, or getting Mitch drinks like the awesome boyfriend he really hopes he is, Auston has Mitch planted firmly in his lap any time they're sitting down. There are plenty of places to sit, sure, but Auston never gets to have this outside the secrecy of either of their apartments, Mitch so happy and so obviously Auston's, beaming and beautiful. He thinks he may be more drunk off this than the beers. 

 

The night progresses through drinking games, to watching silly videos on YouTube and showing each other stupid memes, to several overly competitive rounds of chel. Eventually, though, the controllers get set aside, idle conversation taking over as the game's menu screen runs in the background. 

Someone rolls a joint as they chat and Matts is so DOWN. It's been a while since he's smoked up, and he thinks the hazy looseness is exactly what he wants right now. Mitch is sitting across his thighs, hands tucked into the pockets of Auston's hoodie, looking so gorgeous and happy, and yeah... Auston would love some bud right now. He accepts the lit joint eagerly when Kappy passes it to him, eyes closed and head tilted back as he exhales a curl of smoke into the air, sighing. He blinks his eyes open to catch Mitch watching him, a little mesmerized.

"Marns, you want?" He asks Mitch, holding the joint between them. They've never gotten high together, never even really talked about it before, but Matts just assumes. To his slight surprise, though, Mitch shakes his head and hides a little in the neck of Auston's hoodie. Auston easily passes the joint off to Gards instead.

"M'good," Auston hears Mitch mumble against his sweater. And he's content enough with that answer, so he gives Mitch a little cuddle to let him know that, but of course Naz notices this shit. "You not smoking, Mitchy?" Naz calls out, and now this becomes the focus of their friends, too. 

Mitch slowly pulls back from Auston and shakes his head again. His cheeks are tinged pink, from more than just the beers. "Nah, I don't, um, smoke," he admits. 

"Never?" Naz presses a little. "Or like, just not when you're drinking?"

Mitch is uncharacteristically embarrassed as he shrugs and reluctantly admits that he's never tried it. He gets a few harmless chirps from a couple of the guys, who also tell Naz to quit corrupting the kid, as Mitch rushes to explain that most of his buddies in the O didn't smoke at the time, and he has really overbearing parents, surely they'd have found out, and besides, he barely drank at that point either, so it's totally not even a big deal... Auston has to suppress a snort at Mitch's rambling, because right now the only person making it into a big deal is Mitch. 

"Hey," Auston says softly, cutting Mitch off. "I need some air, stuffy as fuck in here. Come with?" He gently slides Mitch off his lap and hauls himself off the couch, steers Mitch toward the glass doors of Mo's balcony. The others in the circle give Auston amused smiles, knowing and fond. Mitch just looks grateful for the out. 

"So, um. You smoke." Mitch says as soon as they're outside. 

"Not cigarettes, no. And only sometimes. Only with the guys."

"Okay," Mitch nods. Auston can't get a good read on him, shrouded in darkness as they are. Especially not with Mitch keeping his voice so carefully neutral.

"Marns. Does it bother you? That I smoke it sometimes?"

"No!" Mitch says, a little too quickly. "I'm– it doesn't bother me." 

"Okay," Auston allows, then hedges: "Do you... Can you tell me what's going on in your thoughts right now?"

And that's how he gets out of Mitch that Mitch has always wanted to try it. He's just... Nervous. He doesn't know what it will be like. He's worried he'll trip out, or be weird. He's worried he wouldn't like being high, and that it would ruin Auston's night. Mitch has heard so many stories about bad trips, the paranoia, the weird body highs some people get. He doesn't want to freak out. He's... maybe already freaking out. 

Auston just listens, holds Mitch's hands in his own larger ones, and let's Mitch put a voice to the the things buzzing around in his head. Then, once Mitch has finished, Matts tries his best to calm him down.

"Mitchy," he says, soft and placating, "okay. First of all, you never ever have to smoke or take anything you don't want to. The guys literally don't care, and you know I don't."

"I know, Aus. It's not even that, really."

"Okay."

"I think I'd want to, with– with you. I know you'd make sure that I didn't– y'know. That it was okay." And Auston is weirdly touched by that, the trust Mitch shows him in the face of things that make him so anxious. If Mitch wants to, Auston swears he'll make it so fucking good for him.

"Babe," Auston says, gentle. "Would you like to try a little, here, with the boys?" He watches Mitch contemplate the offer, silent and calculating, lets him mull it over with no pressure. 

"Or," Auston eventually adds, "we can go play beer pong with Brownie and Freddy, and come back to this another time. Seriously, Mitchy, I don't need to have any."

"No..." Mitch answers, then. "I think I'd like to, yeah. If... if I try it will you show me how?" And if that doesn't make Auston feel impossibly warm and so fucking fond... 

"Of course I will, sweetheart," he promises. "I think I have an idea. It'll be so good, do you trust me?"

"Always," Mitch says fiercely. He reaches for Auston's hand and squeezes it tight, uses their linked fingers to tug Auston back toward the screen door. They go back inside, Auston guiding Mitch with a hand on the small of his back, and quietly they rejoin the circle. 

Auston smirks a little as he tells the others he's going to shotgun Mitchy for his first time. The group explodes into catcalls and whistles, but nobody objects, so Auston patiently explains to Mitch what shotgunning means over the chirping of their friends. A warm thrill spreads through Auston at the look of realization, then desire, that passes over Mitch's face.

"Does that sound okay, Marns?" Auston asks. Mitch lets out the breath he's been holding and nods, eyes drifting to Auston's mouth. "Yeah," he breathes. "Yeah, okay."

Auston takes the blunt from Mo and holds it between his thumb and forefinger, bringing it up to his lips as it smoulders. He takes a long pull, holds his breath. Then suddenly, he's reaching for Mitch, and Mitch goes to him, so easy. He's easy, still, so pliant and trusting, when Auston takes his face gently in his hands. Their teammates watch expectantly as Auston presses his mouth to Mitch's, and then parts his lips. Mitch kind of knows what to be expecting, but he still chokes a little when Matty exhales the smoke into Mitch's mouth and pulls back. 

"Hold it there for a second, don't swallow," Auston coaches softly. "Yeah, there you go."

Mitch holds his breath for as long as he can, before exhaling what's left of the smoke, slow, like he'd watched the others do. To his immense credit, he only coughs a couple times, and his eyes only water a little. The guys in the circle cheer like idiots, reaching over to pat Mitch on the back. Mitch flushes bright red, but his smile is like the sun. 

"So good, Mitchy." Auston murmurs into his ear once everyone has calmed down and the joint has been passed on. He can feel a strange pride unfurling in his chest at the hopeful look Mitch gives him in response. Mitch absolutely loves to be praised, so Auston lays it on a little thick, his voice pitched low so only Mitch can hear: "you did amazing, baby. Look at you, fuck."

Soon, the joint gets passed completely around the circle and ends up back in Auston's hand. "Mm, ready to try again?" he asks Mitch, and Mitch's nod is immediate, eager. 

 

+

 

The blunt makes its way around the circle a few more times, and each time Auston takes a drag for himself and one more to pass off to Mitch. He feels his boy getting more loose and relaxed against his side, a dopey smile growing on his gorgeous face.

"Wanna see something cool?" Auston eventually asks him, and Mitch says "yeah!" like he can't hold back his excitement. Auston laughs, then inhales deeply from a new blunt he's just been handed. He tilts his head back, mouth opening, and blows out a perfect stream of little white smoke rings. Mitch looks like he can't fucking believe his eyes. 

"How did you do that?!" He demands. Auston grins so wide he feels it across his entire face, and he promises Mitch to teach him next time they smoke.

 

+

 

Some time later, once they're all done with smoking, everyone returns to the party. Some members of the group have wandered off to refill their drinks, or to spectate as Fred and Brownie own Kappy and Willy at beer pong. Hyms, Naz, and Mo remain behind, having a conversation about Tide Pods and natural selection while Mitchy watches, enraptured. His head is whipping back and forth between the guys like he's watching a tennis match, gone quiet from the concentration of paying attention. He looks so comfortable and dazed that Auston isn't put off by it. He knows plenty of talkative people who go near-silent when they're baked. 

"How you feeling, Mitchy?" Auston murmurs against Mitch's hairline after pressing a warm kiss there, absently. 

"S'good," Mitch offers, after a moment. "Feels. Like I'm– underwater?" He shrugs like he can't explain it any better than that. And, fair enough, Auston figures. 

Mitch keeps running his hands over the front of his own button-down shirt, paying particular attention to the textured little buttons. Auston snorts, amused. He knows exactly what's going through Mitch's head because he'd caught himself petting unconsciously at the carpet earlier, enjoying the feeling against his buzzing fingertips too much. 

It's a great party. Auston has been mostly letting himself drift, mind blissfully blank as the body high kicks in. He feels wave after wave of sensation start in his kneecaps and spread throughout his whole body. He's got Mitch draped across his lap like a lazy, sunbathing cat, he's got good music playing, a good beer in his hand, and then suddenly someone amazing sets a huge bowl of Doritos on the table next to them. 

"Here, Mitchy, snacks," Marty says from above them. He's smiling down at Mitch, who scrambles to get upright. 

"You're a GOD!" he tells Marty when he sees the offering. The chips practically teleport into his mouth, he goes at them so fast. They all laugh when Mitch exclaims that nothing in his entire life has ever tasted this good, fuck. Auston holds his fist out for Marty to bump. "Nice one, man," he grins. 

So, of course Mitch gets the munchies hard. And afterward, of course he gets the giggles. The rest of the team thinks high Mitch is the best thing they've ever seen, and they keep telling him so. Mitch absolutely glows from it, beaming at everyone. And giggling. And eating. 

Once he's finished with all of that, he's just... Clinging to Auston and kissing him and kissing him. The rest of the guys leave them alone on the couch as they make out leisurely in the dark, Mitch pressed into the cushions by Auston's entire body and just loving it. There's no urgency to any of it, both boys content to let time pass. Auston sucks a million hickeys into Mitch's skin, pets him everywhere his hands can reach. 

"You gonna fuck me later?" Mitch asks him, his eyes glassy and mouth gone a little slack from pleasure. 

"Is that what you want, baby?"

"Yeah, Matty, s'what I want."

"Gonna take you home soon, Marns," Auston promises. "Take you to my bed and fuck you so good." Mitch's answering smile spreads slow across his face, like he can't believe he'll get to have exactly what he's asking for. 

"Fuck," he breathes on a laugh. "I never knew weed would make me so fuckin horny. You're barely even touching me but I'm still so..." He trails off, and Auston presses down to feel Mitch half hard in his jeans. His own smile edges on predatory. 

"It's good, yeah?"

"Fuck, it's– I dunno what I was so scared about before. This is... With you it's just. Awesome."

They don't stay much longer after that. 

Mitch's hair is a mussed disaster when Auston finally tells him it's time to get their things and leave. His collar is completely crooked, top buttons undone and telltale bruises trailing down his pale neck. The guys don't even try to contain their amusement, or their teasing, as Auston requests an Uber and drags Mitch out into Mo's hallway. 

"NO GLOVE NO LOVE, ROOKIES!" Naz yells after them. Auston closes the door in his face. 

 

+

 

"You like fucking when you're high?" Mitch asks once they're back at Auston's, stretched out across Auston's bed. 

"Yeah," Auston admits. "It's. Yeah."

"Good?"

"So good, Marns, god. Let me show you, baby, please?" He feels Mitch shiver in his arms, his nails raking down Auston's wide back. He grips hard at Auston's biceps and holds on. 

"You want it?" Auston asks as he rolls his hips against Mitch's stomach. He knows Mitch can feel how hard he is because Mitch throws his head back and absolutely whines. "Aus..."

"Tell me, Mitchy."

"Want it so fuckin bad, Matts."

Auston slides down Mitch's body, uses his strength to keep Mitch pressed to the bed. He fits his mouth over a tender spot on Mitch's inner thigh and starts to suck a pretty impressive bruise there, because he can. And because he knows Mitch goes weak for love bites, and Auston is quite frankly weak for Mitch. 

"Jesus, Matty," Mitch gasps. He manages to draw the words out, long and breathless. 

Sometimes, Auston will spread Mitch out and fuck him hard and fast, until Mitch is unravelling, twisted up in Auston's sheets, just aching and desperate for it. The weed takes away that desperation, though. Everything feels soft and slow around the edges, and Auston revels in it. He takes his time as he stretches Mitch open on his fingers. 

"Ah, ah," Mitch moans when Auston deliberately brushes his fingers over Mitch's prostate. "There, huh?" He presses a smug little kiss to Mitch's mouth. 

"Fuck Matty, yes, there, you goddamn asshole." So Auston does it again, stroking that spot, and Mitch fucking wails. 

"On your stomach," Auston tells him as he pulls his fingers out of Mitch's ass, wipes the lube off on the bedsheets. Mitch gives him a filthy look as he complies. He wails again as Auston finally lines his dick up and sinks in. 

God, Auston hopes it feels as good for Mitch as it does for him right now, the angle so perfect, so deep, the fading high making everything feel that much more intense. He can't look away from Mitch's perfect little hole, gaping wide around his slick cock. Auston can't help it, rubs a thumb around Mitch's rim where he's stretched so tight around Auston.

Mitch turns his head to the side and tells Auston how fucking huge his dick feels in this position, how bad he's wanted this all night. He wanted to ride Auston right there at the party, but this is so much better. The whine in his voice is almost hotter than the words themselves, and Auston moans out loud in response. He feels like he could go forever, just like this, with Mitch telling him how much he just really loves his fucking cock. 

He's giving Mitch these shallow little twists of his hips, grinding hard against that spot that makes Mitch go boneless in his arms. And Mitch is giving back just as good as he's getting, ass clenching around Auston as Mitch babbles about how he's getting fucked so good. 

"H-harder, Aus, c'mon," Mitch sobs, panting. He's pushing his hips back to meet Auston's with every thrust, absolutely grinding on Auston's dick. Auston can tell he's getting ready to come. 

"Yeah, baby," he says, soothing Mitch with a soft caress on his lower back as he adjusts them. They end up with Mitch up on his knees, Auston braced over him, finally giving him the deeper thrusts he knows Mitch needs to get there. 

He lets Mitch come first, this beautiful boy who's been so good all night, so patient. It takes just a few strokes of Auston's hand on Mitch's dick to bring him over that edge he's been at for what feels like hours. And Mitch's relieved moan when he finally lets go over Auston's clenched fist is possibly the hottest thing Matts has ever heard. 

It doesn't take him long to follow. Mitch has slumped down onto the bed, but he dutifully keeps his ass up for Auston's pounding thrusts. He shudders hard through each harsh drag of Matts' dick inside him, so loose and shivery, gorgeous as he gasps for breath. 

When Auston comes, his entire mind goes blank, his orgasm hitting him like a punch to the gut. He can hear himself moaning, telling Mitch how good it feels, before he's pulling out at the last second to spurt the rest of his come over Mitch's hole. He smears the head of his softening cock through the mess, reveling in the dirty, choked sound Mitchy makes when he does.

"Fuuuckkkk," Mitch says, more breath than voice. "That's– you– Matty." And Auston lets loose a throaty little laugh, because, yeah. Fuck is right.

"Did you like it?" Auston asks softly, reaching to brush Mitch's hair back off his forehead. Mitch gives Auston a look that clearly says "why would you even ask me that?" and Matts laughs again.

"I meant all of it, Mitchy. The smoking. The party. Was it okay? Did you have a good time?"

"Mmm," Mitch hums in reply. "The best time." He slowly pushes himself up on his arms to get a better look at Auston's face. "Seriously, Aus, just– thank you, y'know?" 

Auston doesn't know how to respond to that, how to tell Mitch that his happiness is the only thing that matters to Auston anymore. So he kisses Mitch instead, sweet and warm. Vows to make every new experience they share just as successful as this one. 

When Mitch eventually gets up to take a shower and brush his teeth, Auston changes the sheets to the silky ones he knows Mitch loves, and then orders them a pizza. For the munchies, sure, but also because Mitch always craves pizza after getting nice and fucked. 

If he's late answering the door to the delivery driver later, it's because Mitch emerges from the bathroom smelling like Auston's shampoo, wearing one of Auston's shirts and nothing else. And yeah, shit, that's nice. The shirt's neckline hangs low on Mitch's shoulder, stretched out by Auston's wider breadth, and... Damn. Auston wasn't prepared for the weird flare of pure wanting he'd feel at the sight of something like this. He's out of the bed without a second thought, pinning Mitch against his bedroom wall. 

"Greedy boy," he tells Mitch, getting a thigh in between Mitch's legs. "You know exactly what you're doing, huh?" 

And if he drops to his knees in front of Mitch, knuckles fisted in the too-big shirt, well. Auston's only a man, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are fun!
> 
> Idk I might end up back on tumblr. Come yell at me about gay hockey feels @ arizonatoronto.tumblr.com???


End file.
